This invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology. More particularly, embodiments of this invention are directed to methods and systems for the control of speakers in an audio system.
In order to achieve high volume of the loudspeaker in portable devices which have small sizes, the drive units are often driven hard to their mechanical limit. Hence the excessive diaphragm excursion and high voice coil temperature are the two main causes of loudspeaker failure. In conventional devices, a high pass filter is often employed to reduce the low-frequency components, which can cause large movements of the speaker diaphragm. However, this can degrade the sound quality, since too much of the bass sounds are cut.
Therefore, improved methods and systems that address some of the limitations described above are desired.